


a wicked, burning desire

by maggells



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggells/pseuds/maggells
Summary: One shot, pwp. Somehow we started talking about Lilith using Zelda as furniture on the Madam Spellman discord server. It quickly got out of hand...





	a wicked, burning desire

**"There was something about them that made me uneasy, some longing and at the same time some deadly fear. I felt in my heart a wicked, burning desire that they would kiss me with those red lips…" -Bram Stoker**

 

"Please, Lilith..."

"Do you hear something, Stolas? I don't remember enchanting any of my furniture to speak."

Zelda shivers at the carefully cool words, trying her best to steady herself despite her aching muscles, stinging backside, and sticky thighs.

"I'll have to tie you down if you keep quivering like that, pet."

Her nipples peak at the words, and a shiver runs down her spine that almost dislodges the wine glass perched precariously on her lower back.

Lilith circles her prey, enjoying every hitch of breath and tremble of muscle, startling Zelda by running her fingernails along the welts on her ass from her earlier caning.

"Lilith!" 

A violent tremor causes wine to slosh over the side of the glass, maring the perfect porcelain curve of Zelda's spine.

"Careful, little one. You're making quite the _mess_."

And when Lilith's clever fingers delve into the copious wetness between the witch's thighs she can't suppress the primal need to rock her hips back into the pressure, the sudden movement finally causing the stemmed glass to fall, red wine leaching into the carpet at her feet.

The fingers are gone at once.

"Get on your knees this instant and clean up every drop _with your tongue_."

As she scrambles to obey, Lilith reaches down and grasps a fistful of rose gold curls, pushing Zelda's pretty face into the mess to scrub her cheek against the soiled carpet before hungrily watching her lap at the floor as instructed. 

Lilith wrenches Zelda's face back up to hers, swooping her mouth down to kiss Zelda roughly, tasting the heady mix of wine and desperation.

"You've been a very bad girl. Clearly you can't stay still on your own. I'm going to have to restrain you now, you wicked thing."

She ties her to a chair with enchanted rope, winding the rope through her hair so her throat is bared, pale and perfect. Every time Zelda struggles, the rope gets tighter.

"So vulnerable for me, pet. So wet. So open." Voice full of smoke and whiskey and dark praises.

"Yes, my Queen."

"I could do anything to you right now and you couldn't stop me." Blue eyes burning through her more surely than hellfire.

"No, my Queen."

Lilith hitches up her gown and slides a small dagger free from her garter sheath, letting Zelda see the blade glint menacingly in the firelight before bringing it to her exposed throat.

"I could gut you like a calf for slaughter and you wouldn't even be able to scream for help before I've slit that sweet little throat wide open."

Zelda's panting with need, straining against the ever tightening ropes, hips lifting in need, in supplication.

"Please, Lilith..."

"Open your mouth, slut. Get the hilt nice and wet for me. If you're a good girl maybe I'll fuck you with it."

Zelda does as she's told, laving the carved handle with her tongue thoroughly, making wet suckling sounds between moans as Lilith thrusts the hilt gently into the wet heat of her mouth, making Zelda want it inside her even more.

Lilith pulls the dagger from the red-head's mouth with a pop, dragging the slick handle down her body, smearing saliva between her breasts, down her belly, over her mound before burying the hilt deep inside her tight little cunt in one smooth motion. 

"Tighten your muscles, little one. Hold this for me. I'll be back. If you drop it not only do you risk impaling yourself on the blade but I'll be very, very disappointed. You don't want to disappoint your Queen, do you?"

In answer Zelda's eyes roll back in her head, nostrils flaring with need, teeth set in determination.

"No... I didn't think so."

She backs out of the room until she can watch from the doorway, hidden from Zelda's sightline. She waits until Zelda is panting with effort, sweat glistening on her brow, between her breasts. She waits until until Zelda can't hold on any longer and drops the dagger. She's there in an instant, blinking into place in a shimmer of red smoke just in time to catch it.

"Naughty, naughty girl..."

"I'm sorry… I couldn't--"

"Hush."

Zelda bites back any further pleas, stiffening as Lilith slides just the tip of the sharpened blade into her dripping wetness, gathering it onto the blade before bringing it up to her trembling pet's waiting lips.

"Lick it up. Clean up your mess. You're very lucky I was there to catch it and this isn't your blood all over it instead..."

Zelda hesitates a second too long, worried about slicing her tongue against the razor sharp blade.

"It still very well can be your blood if you'd like to keep disobeying me, girl."

Zelda can't repress a shudder of arousal at Lilith's dark words, cursing her body's weakness as she sees the malicious gleam in Lilith's eyes at the sight.

"Ohhhh, you'd _like that_ , pet. You'd like me to slice you open and see just how sweet your blood tastes, hmmm? You do owe me a replacement after spilling all my wine..."

Lilith licks the blade clean herself, enjoying the taste of Zelda's need against her tongue before grabbing the ropes crossed just beneath the pale breasts before her, twisting her wrist viciously to expose the alabaster curve along the underside of one. The dagger sweeps gracefully against supple skin, Lilith magically summoning the wine glass and holding it beneath the cut to collect every drop of sweet red blood that pours out.

She bends to lap at the still seeping gash, sucking more of Zelda's life blood into her mouth before sealing the wound with a kiss. She smirks up at her prey, bloody lips and blown pupils as she swirls the wine glass in her hand dramatically. 

"Ready for your treat, pet?"

She kicks the chair back with a dangerously high heel, cackling when Zelda shrieks at the sudden motion, the thud of chair and helpless witch hitting the ground reverberating through the room like a whip crack. Before she can catch her breath, Lilith is towering over her, legs on either side of her head, Zelda still tied helplessly to the chair, unable to move even if she wanted to. Right now all she wants is _Lilith_.

In an instant, Lilith is naked and perched over Zelda's expectant face, thighs astride her cheeks, temptingly wet sex inches from her mouth. Lilith grins down her body at her captive lover, tipping the wine glass down her belly, Zelda's stolen blood cascading down her cunt in thick rivulets.

"Now, my love. _Feast_."

And she does.

After Lilith rides Zelda's talented tongue through several powerful orgasms, she finally pulls back, sitting herself on Zelda's chest, blood and cum soaking into the ropes and painting the pale peaks of her straining breasts with color. 

"Such a messy, messy girl." She drags her fingers through the remnants of her pleasure and Zelda's own blood coating the prostrate witch's glazed lips and cheeks, pumping her slick fingers into Zelda's mouth in wanton imitation of how she needs to be fucked right now.

She spins around and seats herself back on Zelda's chest in reverse, trailing her stained fingertips up quivering thighs before sheathing them in one deep thrust into Zelda's desperately empty sex, fucking her hard and fast with bloodied fingers.

"That's right, sweet girl. Show me what a filthy little whore you can be for your Queen."

Lilith fucks her until she screams, until she begs, until she thrashes against her bindings and is all out sobbing as she comes over and over again, her voice raw and rapturous under the onslaught.

Finally, Lilith takes mercy on her, her bonds and the chair disappearing with barely a thought, scooping the whimpering, shaking, wrung out witch into her strong arms, murmuring gentle words of comfort as she teleports them into Zelda's master bath and lowers her into the hot water of her claw foot tub.

"Such a good girl for me. You did so well, pet. You make me so proud. _Mine_."

She washes tangled red hair and soft pale skin reverently, wiping the last of Zelda's tears away with her lips, sweet kisses across each eyelid until her exhausted priestess is calm and clean and pliant in her arms.

When Zelda opens her eyes again she's cocooned in the warmth of blankets and Lilith's body, safe in their bed, unmarked but for the faint silvery scar beneath her breast and the delicious ache between her legs, content in the embrace of her Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts? Send them to me! Comment here or send me a Tumblr ask: maggells.


End file.
